


Divulging Mysteries

by DaintyCrow



Series: Mysteries - Translation [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Sequel, Stiles Stilinski's Name, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Fortsetzung zu „Revealing Mysteries“Derek spricht Stiles (versehentlich) mitten in einem Gespräch mit seinem richtigen Namen an. Während das ganze Rudel daneben steht.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Divulging Mysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402770) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



„Also, irgendwelche anderen Pläne? Denn wenn die Antwort nein ist, dann könnten wie immer noch-“  
„Nein, können wir nicht“, unterbrach Lydia Stiles’ Rede. „Wir kennen deinen Plan schon, und wir haben auch bereits entschieden, dass wir das nicht tun werden.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf leicht schief, sah dann zu Scott, als würde sie ihn auffordern etwas dazu zu sagen.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, kam der Alpha dem Wunsch nach. Jeder kam Lydias Wünschen nach. Das taten sie immer.  
„Sie hat recht“, sagte Scott und sah zu seinem besten Freund. „Dein Plan ist nicht besonders sicher.“  
„Es ist ein Plan, richtig? Und was habt ihr? Ein Problem? Ein Plan ist besser als ein Problem.“  
Lydia verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, aber das Problem wird uns nicht auf der Stelle töten, und ein nicht tödliches Problem ist besser als ein tödlicher Plan, richtig?“  
„Der Plan wird uns nicht töten“, meinte Stiles.  
„Er wird die meisten von uns töten“, beharrte Lydia. „Stiles, ernsthaft, deine Pläne waren noch nie die besten, aber das hier ist eine ganz neue Stufe an Dummheit.“  
Derek beobachtete von seiner sich etwas abseits befindenden Position aus das Geschehen. Es schien nicht so, als würde Stiles Lydia zustimmen. Aber sie hatte recht. Das war der schlechteste Plan, den Stiles je gehabt hatte, und angesichts seiner bisherigen Pläne wollte das einiges heißen.  
Als Stiles erneut den Mund öffnete, unterdrückte Derek ein Aufstöhnen. Er konnte sehen, wie Isaac das gleiche tat. Offensichtlich war Derek nicht der Einzige, der sich wünschte, dass dieses Gespräch bald vorbei war.  
„Stiles“, meinte Peter. „Wir werden deinen Plan nicht in die Tat umsetzen, okay?“  
Aber Stiles schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht okay. Es ist der einzige Plan, den wir haben, und was werdet ihr denn sonst tun? Wir haben kaum noch Zeit, erinnert ihr euch? Also-“  
„Mieczysław, halt den Mund!”, sagte Derek und erstarrte dann, als plötzlich jeder im Raum verstummte. Derek hatte das nicht sagen wollen. Das hatte er wirklich nicht. Aber es war einfach … rausgerutscht.  
Als er aufsah, starrte jeder im Raum ihn an. Er öffnete einige Male seinen Mund, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Schließlich wandte er sich an Stiles. „Es tut mir leid“, meinte er. „Das war nicht-“ Das war nicht was? Nicht geplant? Sollte nicht passieren? Nicht seine Absicht? „Tut mir leid“, meinte er schließlich erneut, weil eine Entschuldigung ihm wie die logischste Schlussfolgerung erschien. Aber er hatte das Recht sich zu erklären, nicht wahr? „Ich wollte das nicht sagen. Ich-“ Er hatte für einen Moment nicht nachgedacht.  
Stiles schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte. „Ist okay“, sagte er. „Ich habe dir immerhin erlaubt, mich so zu nennen.“ Er rieb sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Also gut-“, meinte er, plötzlich sehr viel ruhiger als zuvor. „Ich werde mir einen neuen Plan ausdenken.“  
„Warte, was?“, rief Isaac aus. „Was ist gerade passiert? Was hast du gesagt, dass ihn so beruhigt hat?“ Er sah zu Derek. „Wie war das Wort? M-“  
„Tu‘s nicht.“ Stiles’ Stimme war todernst, und Isaac verstummte augenblicklich.  
„War das-“, begann Lydia vorsichtig. „War das dein richtiger Name?“  
Derek war nicht einmal überrascht. Denn natürlich würde Lydia es in weniger als einer Minute herausfinden. Es war immerhin, trotz allem, noch Lydia, und Lydia wusste, dass Stiles nicht sein richtiger Name war. Derek konnte sich sogar vorstellen, dass sie Stiles’ richtigen Namen kannten, denn warum nicht? Lydia wusste sowieso alles.  
„Warte, richtiger Name?“ Scott hatte seine stimme wieder gefunden. „Ich dachte- Wieso weiß er- Warum kenne ich deinen richtigen Namen nicht?“  
Stiles stöhnte auf und warf Derek einen wütenden Blickzu, bevor sich sein Gesicht plötzlich ohne jeden Grund aufhellte. „Also wo mein Name jetzt wichtiger ist, als der Plan, heißt das dann, dass ihr mit meinem ersten Vorschlag zufrieden seid?“  
„Nein!“, sagten sie alle zur gleichen Zeit. Sogar Scotts Freundin, die bis jetzt noch kein einziges Mal ihren Mund geöffnet hatte.  
Stiles Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. „Gut, dann hört auf zu reden und denkt euch was anderes aus. Jetzt!“ Er sah zu Scott, und drehte sich dann zu Isaac. „Und ich will nicht, dass auch nur ein einziger von euch mich mit diesem Namen anspricht. Derek ist der einzige, der das darf.“  
Derek konnte nicht anders, als sich ein klein wenig stolz zu fühlen.  
„Hör auf zu träumen und denk dir einen Plan aus, bevor Stiles irgendwelche neuen Einfälle hat“, fauchte Peter ihn an. Er seufzte, tat aber wie geheißen. Sein Onkel hatte immerhin nicht ganz unrecht, und wer wusste schon, ob Stiles’ neuer Plan nicht vielleicht noch schlimmer war, als der erste?


End file.
